


【授翻】Here's to love, here's to us 敬爱情 (John作为伴郎在Sherlock婚礼上的致辞)

by Jasmine0515



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine0515/pseuds/Jasmine0515
Summary: “我提议他问问Greg，”John说，“而他回答‘谁？’”，Greg恼怒无语地推了一下桌子，顺势靠在椅背上。“然后我犯了一个错误，建议他问问他的哥哥，而Sherlock则详细地列举了23个原因以试图证明这是一个多么糟糕的主意。”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【授翻】Here's to love, here's to us 敬爱情 (John作为伴郎在Sherlock婚礼上的致辞)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [here's to love (here's to us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153827) by [trustingno1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1). 



> 作者注：一个糟糕的关于一个梗的胡言乱语。Fluff都不足以形容它。

“现在”，仪式的主持人清了清嗓子，“让我们有请伴郎致辞。”

John站了起来，尴尬地半挥了挥手，Greg对着自己的杯子窃笑起来。

“Yeah, yeah,”John小声说，理解地点着头，连Molly都在忍笑。John低头看了看自己的稿子，然后看了看旁边，Sherlock，Sherlock也扭头凝视着他，表情高深莫测。“当Sherlock第一次要求我来当他的伴郎的时候，”John说，“我有些，犹豫。”

“犹豫？”Sherlock重复道，“你当时说的是，‘你是真的不理解伴郎这个东西对不对，Sherlock？’”

“谢谢，”John面无表情地说，“你想要——”他做了一个手势，接管这个吗？

Sherlock冲他懒洋洋地挥了挥手示意他继续，“请务必继续，John，”他说。

“我提议他问问Greg，”John说，“而他回答‘谁？’”，Greg恼怒无语地推了一下桌子，顺势靠在椅背上。“然后我犯了一个错误，建议他问问他的哥哥，”他的视线在那一小撮人群中找到了Mycroft（这不是他通常来说会天杀的主动去做的事情，但是接下来这番话是他需要说的，也是Mycroft需要听到的，因为Mycroft这一生都深爱着Sherlock），“而Sherlock则详细地列举了23个原因以试图证明这是一个多么糟糕的主意。”

“而我当时已经表现地十分克制了，”Sherlock嘟囔道。

“你从不表现地克制，”John玩笑道，他的声音很小，或许只有他们两个人能听到，Sherlock的眼神中流露出被逗乐的神色。“无论如何”，John清了清嗓子说，“这个清单的开头是——如果我记得没错的话——‘第一条，他比我还要讨厌婚礼。他完全不可能会出现’”，然后John在继续之前又低头看了看Sherlock，有点犹豫地说，“因此，谢谢，Mycroft,”他对Mycroft点头致意，“我知道你能来对Sherlock意味着很多。”

他装作没听到Sherlock的小声反驳，“Mmnn，不，并没有。”

“我是绝对不会错过这个的，John，”Mycroft说，语带戏谑，Greg装作用餐巾纸擦嘴的样子，好挡住自己的偷笑。

“就是——顺便说，”John说，拿着讲稿的手放了下来，Sherlock警惕地抬头看着他。“这个清单上的第三条……”

“第二十三条，”Sherlock嘟囔着，他一定猜到了John要说什么，他一定知道，但是他也没有真的去做什么阻止John继续说下去。

“第三条，”John重复道，“是说他想让Mycroft来主持婚礼。顺便说，再次感谢。你干的棒极了，”Mycroft看起来在试着不要做出他通常倾向于对着John流露出的那副“你到底是在哪儿长大的，Watson医生？”的表情，而John，Well，John感谢他的付出，最起码。“因此即使他没有亲自去邀请你，”John彬彬有礼地说，“他真的想让你能来。”

“我没有。而且我那时很忙，”Sherlock恼怒地反驳。

“你忙到连两分钟拿起电话的时间都没有？”John扭头对他低声说，而这不过是老调重弹，他们的这个争论今天也不会有什么结果。John清了清嗓子，继续说了下去。“Sherlock对我保证，如果我接受了他的提议，那么我的责任就不用扩大到去真的帮忙策划婚礼，因为我已经证明了自己对此‘毫无助益’，”——Sherlock赞同地点头——“而且婚礼前的单身派对又没有必要（单身派对一般由伴郎策划实施，译者注）。因此我要做的事情就只是做一个致辞而已。”John停顿了一下。“然后他争论说，作为他最好的朋友，我有责任当他的伴郎。”

“内心深处，他感到十分荣幸，”Sherlock补充道，拿起水杯啜饮了一口水，John低声哼笑。

“然后Sherlock提醒我，他曾经——用他的话说——‘极为出色地’完成了作为我伴郎的工作，而我提醒他，我的婚前单身之夜结束于醉汉拘留所，而我的招待地点则成了一个犯罪现场，”他面无表情地说，这句话带来了他预想之中的笑声，他继续说，“但除此之外，他说的也不算错。”他低头瞟了一眼他的稿子。“这也就促使了今天的情形。因此。我的致辞。”他停顿了一下，挠了挠脖子后面，因为紧张和尴尬感到有些僵硬。他真的不太擅长这个。“Sherlock，”他微微转过身朝着Sherlock，“你并没有……很多朋友。”

Sherlock看起来好像在仔细思考了一下这句话。“是的，”他承认道，而且他看起来好像要补充说什么，因此——

“赢得你的尊敬并不是一件容易的事情，”John继续说道，听起来好像有人笑着被饮料呛住了（很可能是Greg，不过也有可能是Stamford），而Sherlock只是赞同地歪了一下头，“赢得你的友谊，和你的——你的爱情，是一件更加困难的事情，”他顿住了，有些，“Christ，有时候赢得你的注意就足够困难了，”Sherlock张了张嘴，似乎想要反驳，“之前，你甚至没注意到我出国了，Sherlock，”John提醒他，人群中响起温和的笑声，Sherlock闭上了嘴。“因此，我认为成为世界上唯一的咨询侦探的最好朋友是最为荣耀的事情之一。”

“你应该这么认为，”Sherlock压低嗓音说，John又笑了起来，感觉放松了一点。

“你才华四溢，充满了奇思妙想，我知道多年以前我就已经穷尽了这类的形容词，”他充满喜爱之情地说，“因此我不再赘述。因为每个人都知道你是多么聪明，”他戏谑一笑，“如果有人不知道的话，你肯定会向他们指出这一点，”人们又大笑起来，甚至Sherlock也情不自禁地笑了。“但是，是其他的原因，使你成为我所遇见过的最好的人。你是——是我知道的最勇敢的人。你不会爱得轻易，不会爱得随意，不会爱得肆意，但是当你爱了，Sherlock，”他哽咽了一下，“你爱得猛烈而忠诚。”John吞咽了一下。“尽管——有人能帮Hudson太太拿一块新的手帕吗？谢谢——尽管你把这一点隐藏得相当之严密，”他微笑着说，“但当关系到你的朋友们的幸福时你可以不可思议地无私。”

“因此，作为你最好的朋友”，John有些害羞地耸了耸肩，“我希望你能够和一个认为再次加热的外卖和糟糕的电视节目就能构成一个很好的夜晚人共度一生。那个人不介意凌晨三点钟的小提琴，也不介意冰箱里的人体部件——只要那些被正确地贴上了标签。那个人会永远愿意与你共舞，无论是在大庭广众的你的派对上，还是在起居室的私密中，”Molly微笑起来，有些感伤地。“那个人会认为，会永远认为，你是他遇见的，唯一的那个最不可思议的人——不，说真的，有没有人有……或者多余的餐巾？”John看着Hudson太太说，有些无措地拍着自己的西装口袋，然后他继续说：

“我想看到你快乐，想让你永远不会认为你不值得你拥有的生活，永远不会担心爱一个人不知怎么会是一种错误，或是一种弱点。我希望你能与一个幸运到足以获得你的爱的人白头偕老。”

“作为你的伴郎和最好的朋友，这是我对你的希望，”John停顿了一下，清了清嗓子，然后继续说，“作为你的丈夫，我承诺去努力，每一天，使自己能够成为你的那个人。即使那意味着在我自己的婚礼上身兼二职。”

“我依然看不出这有什么问题，”Sherlock小声说。

John把手轻轻放在Sherlock的后背，肩胛骨之间。“我知道，”他轻快地说，他们的朋友发出了友善的笑声。

突然，Sherlock站了起来，轻轻抓住他，然后亲吻了他，轻柔地，一遍一遍地，直到John拉开距离，轻笑着。

“这听起来会像是在制造丑闻”，John打趣道，“在婚礼上和你的伴郎拥吻，”Sherlock微笑起来，微挑着嘴唇，整理了一下John的领带。

“丈夫，”Sherlock纠正道，好像在试探着使用这个词，他手指的温度透过衬衫传到John的胸口。

“丈夫，”John赞同道，抬起脸，迎接Sherlock又一个轻柔的吻。


End file.
